Minepon
Minepon is a 2D sandbox construction game, and a spinoff of Minecraft and Patapon. Gameplay The gameplay is simple, but a little complicated to adapt. 'Orders' When you hit PATA PATA PATA PON! your character (Stevepon as the default) will walk right. When you hit PON PON PATA PON! '''your character will attack (when with a sword) or break (with pickaxe, axe or shovel) When you hit '''CHAKA CHAKA PATA PON! '''you stay in your place, all the damage taken is decreased, and if nearby, you activate the Crafting Stations, like the Crafting Table, the Furnace and others. When you hit '''DON DON CHAKA CHAKA! '''you will jump, used only to jump 1-2 blocks high. When you hit '''PON PATA PON PATA! '''you will walk backwards, to the left. When you hit '''PON PON CHAKA CHAKA! '''you increase your power, 2-4 damage added. The Geniuses, like Creepergami or Zombiegami will help you killing ALL the visible Zombies, Creepers, Skeletons or Spiders, depending on the Genius's type. It's activated with a Blue Diamond, hitting '''DON DODON DODON! The Characters In Minepon you can evolve like in Patapon 3 or Minecraft (1.8) into the following evolutions: 'Stevepon' The simpliest class, it can wear a simple hat and a sword/axe/pickaxe/shovel, some of these with unique abilities like Stagger or Efficiency I-II 'Steveyatcha' You can obtain this Archer Class from levelling up Stevepon to level 4. It can shoot fire, ice, lighting, dark and light arrows, depending on the bow that he is wielding. Also, you can enchant it to inflict more damage! 'Yaristeve' The Spear Class can ONLY be obtained levelling Steveyatcha and Stevepon to level 5. It throws spears, only unique because of its little health and power. Also, it has a large resistance to explosions, something REALLY useful when fighting Creepers. 'Kibasteve' This Pig class can ride a Pig, but only when he has a Saddle to mount it and requires a level 10 Yaristeve. His Pigs and Spears are a nice combination because the inflicted damage goes first to your Pig, after it dies you transform into a Yaristeve Class (which makes the pig some sort of extra health). 'Huntersteve' This agile hunter can kill a Cow or a Pig in seconds! It has a really high attack, but his health is a little low. It has large resistance to Fire and it can only be obtained when level up a Stevepon to level 10. Equipment In the Beta Version (1.4) you can equip the following weapons/tools: Armor: *Helms #'Standard Helm' - This helm provides decent protection to damage, but not any element. #'Block Head - 'Good elemental resistance, but small physical protection. #'Diamond Helm' - Any Minepon's dream is to find diamond, and Steve did! Provides GREAT protection to everything. Weapons: *Swords: #'Steve's Sword -' Inflicts 10-15 damage, ideal to start the game. #'Pigsteak -' a better version of the Steve's Sword. It inflicts 25-34 damage and it causes Fire Damage, perfect to scorch those Creepers! #'Diamond Sword -' The perfect sword you'd want, but not the best. Inflicts 50-75 damage, and breaks through the enemy's armor, dealing perfect damage every strike. No element. #'Excalisteve -' the ultimate Sword! It inflicts 100-250 damage and various effects like Poison, Ignition, and some secret effects! *Axes: #'Steve's Axe -' can chop wood in 5 seconds. #'Tree Chopper -' chops the wood in 3 seconds. #'Woodsman's Deluxe -' chops wood in only 1 second! *Pickaxes: #'Steve's Pickaxe -' breaks ores/stones in 6 seconds. #'Rock Absorber -' breaks ores/stones in 3 seconds. #'The Breaker -' breaks any ore or stone in 2 seconds! *Shovels: #'Steve's Shovel -' digs any mud or dirt in 0.75 seconds. #'Dirt Mover - '''digs mud and dirt in only 0.39 seconds! #'Gea -''' digs grass and dirt instantly! *Bows: #'Steve's Bow -' inflicts 1-5 damage but shoots 4 arrows per second #'Hawkeye Bown -' inflicts 5-9 damage, shoots 9 arrows! #'RottenBow Hawkeye -' inflicts 10-25 damage and shoots 15 arrows! *Spears: #'Magic Spear -' it explodes and does nice damage to foes. #'Volcano Spear -' explodes in a Fire Fury, Scorches Foes! #'YariGod's Spear -' the ultimate Spear! Does incredible damage and various effects! *Pigs: #'Pig -' normal and delicious-looking Pig, 200 health. #'Ham -' fast, strong and healthly Pig, 500 health and +150 damage! #'Porkchop -' one of the strongest Pigs, 1200 health and +500 damage! Enemies Creeper This Monster is the most dangerous and disgusting of the enemies, imagine, you're in a cave, mining some coal and iron, and then suddenly, there appears an exploding Creeper in your back! Its stats are low because it's a one-use monster, it explodes. 120 HP and Explosion Attack does 25 damage to you. Zombie Common Garden Zombie, it appears in the night, lurking in the dark. Its stats are medium, has 300 HP and attack 10 damage by touch. Skeleton The Skeletons fire Ice Arrows, these will do 10 damage and will freeze you. They have 210 HP and they're rare to see. Semi-Bosses Enderman They remove any block! But they can only remove one block per minute. They won't attack you if you don't look directly at the eyes. If you look them they will teleport to your back and hit you! 500 HP and 5 Attack Power. Dungeon Guardian These monsters look like Fenrirs, but with a huge difference, they're gigantic and could kill you in 5 hits! (unless you have nice armor) 190 HP and 150 Attack Power. You can find them usually in Dark Dungeons. Bosses Dark Wolf Legend tells that Endermen discovered a little Wolf with a Dark Aura, they kept him like their Leader and it wears a Wolf Mask, with dark colours, Purple and Black. High HP, 1000 and 50 Attack Power! Geniuses The geniuses of this game are very powerful and destructive, but you only can use them if having a Blue Diamond. The Blue Diamonds are very hard to find, since you have a 1/500 possibilities to find them, you only could find them in Large Cave structures and in The Flush, an alternative universe. Creepergami This Genius allows you to kill all visible Creepers and if you score a Perfect Beat it will heal ALL your wounds. Stevegami This Genius is one of the most powerful, it creates 5 copies of your current Steve Class (Yaristeve,Kibasteve and others). This Genius is so useful when fighting bosses. Rageyashegon THIS is the Ultimate Genius! You will shine in a Dark Aura, killing all the Monsters you find in your way, and also your HP won't lower, constantly increasing. Trivia *Excalisteve resembles Excalibur. *Gea is similar to Gaia, the goddess of the Earth. *RottenBow Hawkeye and Hawkeye Bown refer to Gong/Ravenous. *Helmets are secret and can only be obtained by levelling any of the Characters to their max level, 10, which requires 21500 XP Category:Fan Fiction Characters Category:Minecraft Category:Patapon Category:Patapon Fan Fiction Games Category:Spinoffs Category:Crossovers Category:Non-Storyline Games